forbidden love belward
by xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY
Summary: bella moves away from her beloved mother and her farther like phil and moves in with her dad and unexpectedly, falls in love with the dangerous all caring edward
1. memories

my** first twilight fic, enjoy partly the plot of the first twilight im wacing this animal cruelty thing and its disgraceful, I respect people who love an care for there dogs, cats and other animals, that's why we sponsor dog trust. just wanted to get that out! well me mom does any way iam only 13**

**Bella P.O.V**

_Iv never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of some one I love, seems like a good way to go (in phoenix Arizona)  
><em>

im with my mother and her new husband phil "ok I have packed for you bella now we gotta plane to catch" I like to think phil as my real dad since he cared for me since I was barley a toddler, but my real dad, as far as I know is Charlie, I don't like to call him dad but im not allowd to call him Charlie to his face, I cant complain about going to folks to live with my farth since I wanad to let my mom, René be with phil more while he plays baseball for America "bella, you don't have to do this I am more then happy to stay with you..." I cut her off mid sentence "mom, I wanna do this, you and phil are married and I love you and phil more then I will probably ever love Charlie, I am sorry mom its true, you and phil get on your plane, and il get on myne, il be back you no I will" I hate rain and the cold and it rains most of the year in folks.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I am the most excited about isabella deciding to come be with me for a few months and not René deciding it, Isabella used to come to my house every summer, but its been 6 years. I'm at the air port now and I see Isabellas plane land and I get out the car, I hope she recognises me, I am her dad of course she will! she sees me and walks over to me "char, err dad" she dosent want to call me dad, I could of at least called to show I cared, I love her, cant she see that, I suppose phil has been the dad to her "Isabella, I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again!" a smile spread across her face "bella, I guess I was wrong, I thought you dint want me" that's one thing I need to remember, CALL HER BELLA.

**Bella P.O.V**

I get into charlies police car and its really awkward until Charlie speaks "your hairs longer"  
>"cut it since last time I saw you" he turnd back to the road "guess it grew out again" only makes sense, we arrive it has been years since iv been here 5 I think or maybe 6, I cant remember people pull up in the drive they look familiar I don't no why, I go to my old bedroom with carlie "theres new shelves on the bathroom" looks like wel be sharing a new bath room, well, new to me<br>I put my bags away and went out side to be greeted by some boy with long black hair "hey im Jacob, we err, we used to make mud pies when we were little" I new id seen them from somewere "oh right no I remember that"  
>maabwith an old friend, folks might be better then predicted, then I see a boy with a beautiful face, spiked up blackish hair with a stylish old coat, he suited every thing he wore, he saw me we gazed at each other and then he got in the car and drove<p>

**no ones P.O.V**

bella had no idea that her life would take an unexpected, sharp turn, just by meeting a mystirous boy and his...life style...

**please R&R to tell me what you think!**


	2. new faces

**Edwards P.O.V**  
>When I came out to get to school this morning, the wind blew in my face and I caught a smell, a smell so sweet, I craved humans blood once more, it was a...new girl, Isabella I think, I cant read her mind for some strange reason, I want her, but at the same time I wont to protect her, like shes the one, I know im gonna end up killing her, so I must stay away, what ever it takes, im staying away I came out of my daydream of thoughts, we cant dream, me, emmit, Rosalie, alice, jasper and my foster parents, my real parents died in 1917, in 1918 I got what they had, Spanish influenza that's when Carlisle changed me, and In the same year, he chaned his wife, esme "Edward! you getting in or what?!" my foster sister, alice is the closest to a real sister, not just cos were by the same name but because shes the best at looking out for us. i just get in the car drove to school, all im hoping for is shes at the rez school.<p>

**Bella P.O****.V**

"Bella, time you oughta be going to school" i look at my dad, i always used moms car to go to school i don't wanna be seen with my dad in a police car "how?" he stepped to the side and there was a red chevy that came into veiw "Jacob said youl need to double pump the clutch when you shift, but besides that your good to go, Il seen in 6 hrs!" i don't no what to say but i get in as Charlie instructed me to "i daw the school when we went past so i can get there, seeya" i arived at the parking lott and it was a friendly place, a lot of... Boys were staring thoufh and then out of no were one of the the starers came up to me "your Isabella swan the new girl in Eric the eyes and ears of this place" he didn't even gie me the chance to say Bella, ii hate being called Isabella, must be what it feels like when i keep calling my... Dad Charlie, i have to force the words out of my mouth.

it was gym and vollieball...oh hoorah, im ok at vollieball i just don't want any one to think of me as the new girl-showoff, the ball cane to me and i accidentaly hit it at a...ugh boys head, god there every were, i was the biology geek, i don't even like biology and yet i have it right after our recesse ( break if you are English) "im sorry, i told them not t let me play" he looks like was gonna have a huge shout at me but then he actualy saw my face " HE..Oh no its ok don't worry" later, in the canteen, i was with a few more people, called Jessica, angela and a boy called tyler "hey Bella!" Eric called to me "hi" i said sounding less exited it went silent and then 5 more people walked in the canteen i was intrested to now who they are "who are they?" Jessica started whispering "there errm, doctor and Mrs cullens foster kids, they moved here from Alaska like...a few years ago" then Angela spoke "they...kinda keep to them selves" soon jess started talking again "yea cos there all together, errm the blond girl,that's Rosalie and the big dark hair guy emmit, there like a thing, im not even sure that's legal"

"jess there not, acctualy related" jess made a face "yea but they live together its weird and errrm the dark haired girl is Alice, shes really weird and shes with jasper the blond one that looks like hed in pain" after they sit down the beautiful one comes in i wanna no him "whos he" she answer immediately "that's eswatd Cullen, totaly gorgeous, obviously but apparently nobody heres good enough for him, like i care you no so like seriously, don't waste your time" i agree but in me i want him "ha in not even planning on it" we look at each other

When we come out he speaks to me "hey, Bella right" oh my gosh first time "yea" he smiles at me "im Edward Cullen" i smile back he just walks away holding his breath, do i smell, just out of instinct i smell down my top, i smell like i did this morning and every other day vanilla and a hint of strawberry.

**No ones P.O.V**

Bella had no idea that it was her blood that hed drawn to, althogh Edward wont admit it to himself or his family, he loves this girl, he just doesn't want to kill her but still wants her blood

**hey** **peeps! I am officaly crazy of bars and meody! They are super cute, i shouldn't be saying this since i have a boyfriend! R&R!**


	3. Secrets, love, revald

**heyy peeps yes i have changed me name from XxxTWILIGHTxxXEmilyRose to xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY because i love them and nutella! On we go!**

**Edward P.O.V**

it was hard to walk away from this beautiful girl she smelt so sweet like an out door mint and the perfume for me, for me to smell, i cant explain exactly how it smells, but its good "Edward?!" i heard carslile say "yes?" we never go to sleep so i don't need to worry about lookng like a zombie the next day "you need to get your bags ready for school" i roll my golden, monster-pole eyes; its how i desceine my eyes "you no its the last week, i dont need any bags we do no work accept for P.E" he looks at me, i bore straight into his loving eyes, carslile has been the farther to me, o have forgot my real parents as you do when youv been... changed "EMMIT! Come on were gonna be late!" aloce shouts, i cant take this any more "carslile could borrow your car?" i don't usually ask for stuff i usually just let the opportunity come to me "ofcourse you can" i disapere from the room and reapear next to the car, i get in and drive to bellas house i hear her talking to her dad " dad i gotta go in gonna be late" i shout her "Bella?!" she turns around and walks up to the car with a small smile plasterd on her face, "yeessss" i don't hold my breath i figured it just pushes her away "you wanna a ride to school?" i ask "errrm, sure" she walks round to the front "thanks" i smile and reach for the radio, but so doesshe, finger tips clash i gasp silently "your hand is so cold" she looks away and i just carry on driving, she opens the window i het a wiff of her sent and my eyes turn from gold to black, i turn to her i hiss she looks at me "what is wrong with you, is it me?" i want to answer so bad but all i want to say is 'i want your blood, i give her a book and she looks at it "take it home and read it" she creased her eyebrows as of to say what is this? but never said it out loud, i looked at jer when we was parked, trying to look into her mind, i wanna no what she thinks of me, i wanna no what happens in her past life, i no this may sound creepy, but i clb through her window, she would be in a peacful slumber, she had moved so much last night, i wanted to no if shes having a nightmare, as off o could calm her an way, she thanks me and i open the door for her "your such a gentleman shesmiled at me, she saw Charlie by her truck, he must have drought it, he saw her smiled and walked off to his car, he thinks we go, i read his mind mind as walks over to her truck, when she reached it, a van came and it lost its grip it was heading straight for Bella, i flashed to her when she noticed the truck, i put one arm around her and with the other i pushed the van away Bella looked shocked i give her a hug we look at each other and lean in, as our lips bed shed the car door opends, she pressed harder and i accepted, now i no wht she tastes like, it is a little easier knowing she feels the same, she notices how cold i am "god your freezing, do you want to borrow my jumper,it mat be at least 3 sizes to small"

"in good Bella, i cant tel you,ao i have to let you find out,so readthe book, and search, search words that you think are significant" isaid in my posh tone, that is sometimes ther and se times not

**Time skip**

**Bella P.O.V**

Nothimg else happens at school i went to my friends as usual and came home to my dad, bit that kiss defo ment somthing, i opens the book he gave me to a page the said 'cold one' i put that into google and it came up with a web pageaboit vampires i was skiming til i saw something that said: cold skind, speed, a drawn face that is welcome to anyone he or she (the vampire) finds appealing"hed a vampire" i whispered to my self, i went to bed thinking about him, i had a dream about how him...


End file.
